


Sherlock & John

by MorganeUK



Series: A game of Questions [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Precisely 6 months after John used the Questions game to trick Sherlock... The detective decides to take his revenge!





	Sherlock & John

John: italic

Sherlock: regular

 

*

(Sherlock is sprawled all over the sofa, and John in the kitchen)

 

 

John, I'm borrrrred... Can you please do something... anything?

_Don't tell me your clever eyes are not able to see that I'm making dinner?_

Can't you do both?

_(sigh) How old are you Sherlock?_

Is it a subtle way to say I'm acting like a child?

_Have I ever been subtle in my criticism?_

But WHY are you cooking NOW?

_Shouldn't you be asking 'what' I am cooking?_

Why can't we eat take-out everyday like normal people?

_But I thought you don't want to be ordinary? (Ah! Busted!)_

Why are you constantly teasing me?

_Do you really want to go there, love?_

Are you sure you don't want to play with me John?

_Wouldn't be better if I was playing WITH you?_

Can we live without air?

_... Wait! Do you try to push an unexpected Questions game on me?_

Why should I copy you and play that silly game?

_Do your remember how long ago it was?_

Why should I keep in my mind so trivial detail?

_Can't you guess why it's important, honey?_

Is this that significant, _darling_?

_It depends; do you still want to have someone to play with?_

Are you menacing me because of a date on a calendar?

_(...)_

Are you deaf John?

_Hum... Are you still talking to me?_

Is there anyone else in the room?

_Wait... Are you reading "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are dead" on your phone?_

Why should I cheat on a parlor game? (Sherlock puts is phone away) and why should I talk to anybody else when you're with me?

_You really like to talk to your skull, it may reply someday, who knows?_

Are you serious?

_Isn't one of your most precious confident?_

Are you jealous of a bone?

_Why not?_

But are you still in love with me, beside my infidelity with the skull?

_Why do you ask?_

Is it a crime to want to check facts?

_Do you have any doubt about us?_

(sigh) Could I doubt about the only constant in my life?

_What's wrong with you today?_

Why does everybody assume there always something wrong with ME?

_Was that rhetoric? (John was finally smiling)_

Don't you know what rhetoric means?

_Isn't when a question is so obvious than it replies by itself?_

Is this rhetorical when it's based on a false assumption? (Like I was always the troubles maker, ha!)

_Do you have any contact with a politician that can help us understand what is a rhetorical question?_

You surely don't want me to call Mycroft to get his opinion on the matter?

_Is there a choice?_

Between calling Mycroft or not knowing if my statement was rhetorical or not?

_You won't admit you loose, don't you?_

 (...)

  _Do you forfeit? Is the game over? Do you have something to add or can I get back to supper?_

What's your name?

  _John Hamish Watson, what's yours?_

 When I'm at home?

  _Is it different at home?_

Do you want it to be different?

  _Why do you ask?_

 Do you think you would like to add another one to yours?

  _What are you asking?_

 Repetition, one-zero. Will you marry me?

 (...)

 You know we don't have the right to ask the same question twice?

 (...)

 Are you ok?

 (...)

 Yes or no?

 (...)

 John?

 (...)

 You're starting to worry me now, John.

  _Statement, one-one._ _You know that I'll always say 'yes' to you, right?_

 (...)

  _Sherlock?_

_(...)_

_I think we should stop this right now don't you think?_

_(...)_

_You didn't have any doubt about my reply do you?_

_(...)_

_Sherlock, I really don't like it when you phase out like that! Talk to me!_

Statement, two-one. I win!

(Then he kisses his fiancé thoroughly while getting the ring from behind the sofa cushion before John can start over again. Better end the game while winning!)


End file.
